Combing Powers
by Midoriyugi-chan
Summary: Everyone knows the four gods Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko, and Genbu. But what if there was another one?[ReWritten so it's easier to read]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody how r ya? This is my first fic so don't be too hard on me And please no flaming unless you really hate it. I don't own Fushigi Yugi no matter how much I want to.**  
**Summery: Everyone knows the four gods Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu. What if there was one that was missed? There was one more god Kitsune-Kami and his seven constellations Viper, Wolf, Goddess, Dragon, Flower, Soldier, and Cat. The Suzaku senshi find out they have to find seven more constellations before they can summon Suzaku, but all they have to go on is two clues on each person. But when they find them some of the Suzaku senshi find out that they might have feelings for the other constellations. Just a warning most of the characters in this story are mine, but don't worry cause I'll give you descriptions before the story and during it too. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1 **"Not Again"**

Hotohori's castle

"We finally found all the Suzaku senshi!" Tamahome shouted happily running around in circles.

"Yes, it did take a lot of time, but it will soon be worth it, no da" Chichiri said watching Tamahome with a sweat drop.

"Well, we got all the people..what the fuck are we supposed ta do now!" Tasuki shouted.

"I shall look at the scroll and tell you.." Hotohori said picking up the scroll his eyes quickly scanning it. "Oh no.." Hotohori said lowering the scroll.

"Whats oh no!" everyone asked getting a bad feeling.

"According to the scroll we have to find seven more constellations" Hotohori said calmly.

"What the fuck! I thought we were done!" Tasuki shouted being more pissed off than before.

"It says that we must find the seven constellations of Kitsune-Kami and we only have two clues for each.." Hotohori said repeating what the scroll had said.

"I've never heard of the god Kitsune-Kami..Fox-god, what are his constellations then?" Mitsukake asked stroking Tama the cat's fur.

"It said the constellations Cat, Goddess, Wolf, Viper, Dragon, Soldier, and Flower" Hotohori said eyeing Tamahome who had frozen his happy dance.

"Why can't its Priestess take care of it? no da?" Chichiri asked coming into the conversation.

"Apparently there is no Priestess for this god" Hotohori replied.

"Well, lets get this over with, whats the first constellation?" Tamahome said hanging his head in defeat.

"The first constellation is Cat..and the two clues are monk and..pervert well that's strange" Hotohori said quirking an eyebrow.

"How is a monk a pervert when they take a vow of chastity, huh?" Chiriko asked scratching his head.

"No clue.." Nuriko sighed.

"Oi Chiri! Did you know any monks like that?" Tamahome asked turning to Chichiri.

"Hmm..I might know of one" Chichiri said thinking.

"Well, then let's get going.." Miaka said coming into the conversation.

**Hope you like this updated version it should be easier to read. Please review me and tell me what you think. Matta ne**


	2. Shinjite the Monk

**hi ya everybody! I am just so bored that I decided to continue my story. Let me know what you think. And sorry the last chapter was so short.**

OC: He is a perverted monk named Shinjite Sukoshi he has short blonde hair, dark blue eyes, he is 6ft. and 22yrs. Old.

At a small town called Sakura

The Suzaku senshi had finally reached the town that Chichiri had said he met a monk that sure didn't act like a monk, but he couldn't remember the man's name or what he looked like.

"I hope that most of the constellations are hot babes" Tamahome said with a smirk.

"Come on Chiri..don't you remember anything about the guy?" Tasuki groaned.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he had short blonde hair and blue eyes, no da" Chichiri said glancing around.

"Well that helps a little bit.." Tamahome sighed. Suddenly, Miaka caught sight of someone with blonde hair standing in front of a building she quickly ran toward the man, but she got caught in a crowd when she got there he wasn't there anymore 'where'd he go?' she thought scratching her head her question was quickly answered when she felt a hand lifting her skirt she screamed and whirled around slapping the figure across the face the other senshi appeared hearing the Suzaku no miko scream they stopped and stared at Miaka standing there her face a reddish tint and looking very embarrassed then they looked to the unconscious blonde-haired man lying on the ground a red hand print appearing on his face.

"S-Shinjite! is that you?" Chichiri shouted everyone turned to face him.

"This is that monk you were talkin' about?" Nuriko asked eyeing the handprint. Just then a moan from Shinjite caught everyone's attention he slowly sat up and rubbed his face.

"Oww..huh?oh, hi Chichiri.. I haven't seen you in years" Shinjite said sitting up and brushing himself off. "So, who are all these people?" Shinjite asked so Chichiri told him everything that had happened up until now with the Suzaku no miko.

"So, why did you seek me out?" Shinjite asked.

"The two clues for the first constellation were, monk and pervert..you seemed you fit the description" Chichiri said saying the last part a little quieter.

"Well, now that you mention it I do have this symbol on my hand.." Shinjite said holding out his left hand everyone stared in shock on his left palm was the symbol Cat.

"You're the constellation Cat" Hotohori said with a smile.

"So, Shinjite will you come with us?" Miaka asked her eyes full of hope.

"Well, I guess..after all I don't have anything better to do" Shinjite said standing up.

**Authors note: PLZ review I need to know what people think of my writing if I get at least two reviews I'll write the next chapter. **


	3. Shikku the Archer

**Hi everyone it's me again! Hoped you liked the last part of the story sorry for the last chapter bein' so short this one will be better promise.**

**OC: (well, actually this character belongs to my friend Carissa) Shikku: she has long raven hair with baby blue eyes she is a half-goddess half-demon.**

**Chapter 3 "Shikku the archer"**

At some inn in the village of Sakura

"So, what constellation are we looking for now?" Chiriko asked curiously.

"It said the constellation Goddess...the two clues are Priestess and arrows" Hotohori looked over at Tamahome and Nuriko who were trying to keep Tasuki away from the bar.

"Come on just one drink!" Tasuki groaned.

"No Tasuki, cause one drink turns into twenty" Nuriko said tightening his grip on Tasuki's arm then Hotohori looked over to Chichiri and Shinjite chatting happily then he heard talking behind him he wasn't interested in the conversation until he heard the word priestess then he listened closely.

"Oi, did ya hear the priestess in the next village found a markin' that said goddess on her body" one man said.

"Ya don't say...wonder what constellation she's from?" the other man replied that settled it Hotohori knew where they had to go next...they would go to see the priestess in the next village.

At the village of Rabenda (lavender)

It was very early in the morning as they arrived in the village after asking around they finally found the school where girls learn to become priestesses." Wow, there are a lot of pretty girls here..." Tamahome said drooling slightly.

"Tama stay focused" Chiriko said poking his arm.

"So, how do we know which priestess is the one we want?... I mean we can't just walk up and say... hi, we're the Suzaku senshi do you have a symbol on your body?" Nuriko said sarcastically.

A woman with short black hair approached them "Excuse me, may I ask who you are?" she said politely.

"Oh, we are the Suzaku senshi and we have reason to believe that one of your priestesses could be a constellation we are looking for" Hotohori said calmly.

"Oh, well then I shall show you around" the young woman said turning and walking down a stone path they quickly followed her she led them to an area where girls were shooting arrows at targets they turned their attention to a girl who was firing with unbelievable accuracy.

"Whoa, she's really good" Tamahome said pointing to a girl with long raven hair and baby blue eyes.

"Oh, she's one our most talented priestesses...Shikku! Come here for a moment!" the young woman called Shikku approached her.

"Hai, how may I assist you Lady Tsume?" Shikku asked with a slight bow.

"Did you not say that you had found a symbol on your hand?" the woman now known as Lady Tsume asked.

"Hai" Shikku said showing the back of her hand everyone was shocked to see the symbol goddess written on the back of her left hand.

"You're the constellation we're looking for!" Nuriko shouted happily.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet such a fine young lady..." Shinjite said approaching Shikku who gave a small smile...until she felt a strange caress on her rear.

"You...HENTAI!" she shouted slapping him across the face "back off priest!" Shikku said giving him an annoyed glare.

"I'm a monk not a priest..." he said rubbing his cheek.

"I don't think you're either" Shikku said with a sweat drop.

"Well, now that we've found the second constellation...who are we looking for now?" Tamahome asked.

"The next constellation is Wolf...the two clues are demon slayer and boomerang" Hotohori said quietly.

"Pardon me...but perhaps you should go to the demon slayer's village not far from here...I happen to know where it is ..." Lady Tsume said calmly. After an hour of rest, a meal, and getting directions to the demon slayer's village the group was ready to head out.

**(A/N: what did ya think of it I told you this one would be longer so tell me what you think...**

**Tasuki: I think it sucked.**

**Sam: I'm not asking for your opinions...tell me what you think...)**


	4. Mizumaru the Demon Slayer

**Konnichiwa minna it's me again bringing another chapter to this fic.**

**I will be introducing yet another character into the story sorry if it's getting complicated.**

**New characters so far:**

**Shinjite**

**Shikku**

**Chapter 4 "Mizumaru the youkai slayer"**

At the outer gate of the village and stared at the large gate.

"Sumimasen" Hotohori shouted suddenly the group was surrounded by many armed guards.

"Way to go, Hotohori" Tasuki groaned.

"Stop!" a unfamilar voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see a young woman who looked to be about 16 yrs. old. Her elbow length chocolate tresses swaying in the wind, her blue tips and bangs standing out vibrantly. Her grass green eyes examing the strange party. The group's attention was drawn to the blue tipped fox ears and tail that otherwise matched her hair. Now the group had seen some pretty wierd things in their time but this took the cake. Their attention was drawn back to reality when said girl began appoaching them the other guards tensed.

"Stand down!...these people are not our enemies...they have to come to see me" the woman announced.

"How do you know we know we came to see you?" Tamahome scoffed slightly annoyed by this girl.

"You are the warriors of Suzaku are you not?" she asked calmly.

"Yes we are but that doesn't answer our question, no da" Chichiri said confused.

"I'm a celestial warrior of Kitsune-kami...my name is Mizumaru" she said brushing away her bangs to reveal the sign of wolf on her forehead the senshi were overcome with joy at finding the next constellation of Kitsune-kami.

"At this rate we'll be able to summon Suzaku in no time!" Tamahome cheered happily.

"Pardon me, but how did you know that we had come for you?" Hotohori asked the young girl.

"The elder told me about and how big of an honor it was so from that day I have been waiting for the warriors of Suzaku to come so that I can fulfill my duties" Mizumaru explained.

"The clues for you were demon slayer and boomerang why did it mean by boomerang?" Chiriko asked curiously.

"Oh, it probably meant my weapon, bring me my weapon!" Mizumaru exclaimed with authority.

A large man came forth carrying a huge blue boomerang as tall as a average person.

"You cn' lift that thing!" Tasuki gaped in shock as Mizumaru lifted the boomerang with little effort.

"You're not human are you?" Chiriko inquired.

"What gave me away the tail or the ears?" Mizumaru said sarcasticly.

"Well, that being beside the point...it's a pleasure to meet such a--"

"Save it monk, I know what you're going to try..." Shikku interrupted Shinjite before he could he could finish his sentence.

"My name is Shikku I'm a priestess and the constellation known as Goddess...and he's Shinjite a perverted monk and the constellation Cat...I suggest you stay away from him anyway pleasure to meet you" Shikku said with a bow.

"Gotcha'" Mizumaru said bowing back trying to hold back a laugh.

"So, what constellation do we have to find now?" Shinjite asked trying to ignore Shikku's evil glare.

"Viper the two clues are bandit and smile" Hotohori stated calmly.

"Sounds like Tasuki.." Tamahome said with a smirk which earned him a smack on the head by Tasuki's tessen.

"Well, before we go looking for this warrior we need to get more supplies" Nuriko said dampining the mood.

"Theres a market around here we could go to..." Mizumaru added and so they set off for the market.

At the market

Everyone was busily running around making sure to go get everything that they needed except for Tasuki who was simply watching they may have called it getting more supplies but it was still shopping and Tasuki hated shopping.

As he stood there sulking he heard some people shouting.

"Get back here you damn bloody thief!" a man exclaimed Tasuki looked over his shoulder just in time to see a cloaked figure collide with him.

Tasuki groaned and sat up he looked over to the person who had collided with him he couldn't see their face as the hood of the cloak concealed it. The person sat up and at hearing the shouts of the angry villagers took off running again.

"Damn bandits always causin' trouble...you alright sir?" the man who had been shouting asked as he offered a hand to Tasuki who took it he didn't know why but he felt like something was missing he reached for his tessen and...

"That little bastard stole my tessen!" Tasuki shouted angrily.

**Well thats all for now**

**If you want me to continue it then review if you don't then I won't continue for a long time.**

**Matta ne.**


	5. A Perky Bandit and Forgotten Crimes

**Konnichiwa minna!**

**It's me again and I'm back with another chapter I know that I said that I wouldn't add more for a while but I'm really bored here so I hope you like the new chapter.**

**New characters so far:**

**Shinjite**

**Shikku**

**Mizumaru**

_**'We left off where a thief had stolen Tasuki's tessen so lets see how he deals with this.'**_

**Chapter 5 "The perky bandit and forgotton crimes"**

Tasuki ran through the woods outside the village trying to find the thief that had stolen his precious tessen. He had taken off without a word to anyone he was sure that they would be mad later but he'd worry about that later.

He scanned the clearing he had just entered looking for the little bastard just when he was considering heading back to face the other senshi he saw a group of people around a fire behind some bushes he also noticed a familiar cloaked figure among them.

He snuck up and peered through the bushes to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hey ya hear that there is a bandit around these parts that the Suzaku senshi are trying to recrute they say that he's got a character on his body that says viper..." said a middle aged man with short black hair as he took a swig of what looked like sake.

"Really? man I hate to be him...oi Yugi, yer bein' really quiet today ya thinkin' 'bout somethin'?" the man slurred clearly drunk the cloaked figure mumbled something and stood up and walked away from the others toward the clearing much to Tasuki's happiness at the fact that getting his tessen back was going to be a piece of cake he quietly snuck behind the cloaked figure for a few minutes waiting for the right time to ambush them and get his tessen back.

Finally he decided to make his move he grabbed the back of their cloak and yanked it off but the person standing before him was not what he had expected...

"You're a-a girl!" Tasuki said in disbelief.

"Yeah and what of it!" the girl known as Yugi scoffed angrily.

The girl looked to be about 15yrs. old she had long chesnut hair almost to her knees in a ponytail, she had unusual lime green eyes but that wasn't the strangest thing about her she had cat ears and green lizard tail swaying to and fro behind her. She had fangs like him only longer he was captivated by how stunning she was but came back to reality when she began trying to get his attention.

"Here..." she said the tessen into his face.

"Nan da-?"

"You can have it back I don't want it I just like messing with people..." she giggled as she gave him a goofy grin Tasuki suddenly remembered the clues for the next senshi...

'Bandit and smile..' Tasuki thought. "Oi, do have a symbol on your body that says Viper?" Tasuki asked out of the blue catching the girl off guard.

"Um, well...that is...uhhhh...NO!" she stuttered before answering which made Tasuki very suspicous.

"I think you're lying..." Tasuki said eyeing the very nervous girl then suddenly it hit him he had seen this girl before she had tried to steal the tessen several years ago but she had given it back and said the exactly same thing as she said a few minutes ago.

"I know you...you stole my tessen a couple years ago" Tasuki said sounding slightly angry.

"Oh yeah, that sorry 'bout that but I did give it back" Yugi said with a sweatdrop.

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind them they both turned to see...

**That's all for now I'm gonna be wantin' some reviews so if you don't review you'll never know how it ends.**

**Matta ne.**


End file.
